


Very Pretty

by AnitaB



Category: Unleashed (2005 movie)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: Set after the 2005 Jet Li movie ‘Unleashed’ now Danny and his new family are moving on with life.  Danny starts to notice just how very pretty Vickie  (Victoria) is.  Two sheltered people are starting to find out that there’s more than music and food to life. Danny/Vickie romance ahead.  Will be M if she has anything to say about it, not that she's gotten either the author or Danny ready for that yet.
Relationships: Vickie/Danny
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Very Pretty  
Author: AnitaB  
Author’s notes: Set after the movie ‘Unleashed’ now Danny and his new family are moving on with life. Danny starts to notice just how very pretty Vickie is. Two sheltered people are starting to find out that there’s more than music and food to life. Danny/Vickie romance ahead. Will be M if she has anything to say about it.

I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth the lawyer’s fees of suing me. No money is made and no infringement is intended. 

Very Pretty  
By Anitab  
Chapter one: Movies and ideas.

They never watched horror movies anymore. Not that Danny missed them at all. Victoria had never picked a scary movie to go to together after... it happened. After she and Sam had saved him from becoming like his uncle Bart. 

So there they were, sharing a big tub of popcorn in a darkened theater. Watching a new romance movie. Their hands touched from time to time as they reached for the popcorn. It felt ... nice to have her hand touching his. Danny dropped his eyes from the screen, looking at her carefully. She looked ... nice. Hair loose and barely touching her shoulders. Eyes happy and locked to the screen, shining just a little. Fingers, long and gentle, scooping up a handful of popcorn to lift to her lips. The same fingers that had so gently taken off his collar a long time ago. The same fingers that had taught him to play his pretty piano. The same lips that had told him he was all new and had touched, ever so carefully, the skin of his neck. So soft and so ... nice. 

Danny forced his eyes off her face and back to the movie. He didn’t want Victoria to catch him staring at her. The people on the screen were smiling, hugging. And then they did something that captured his mind. The man touched the woman’s face, leaned down and touched her with his lips. Not her cheek, or her forehead or her neck. He touched her lips. On their own, Danny’s eyes left the screen and headed back to Victoria’s face. Lips to lips... Her lips had felt nice on his cheek so many times, even nicer on his neck that once. How would they feel on his lips? Would she taste sweet? 

Ripe means sweet. Sweet means good. Would Victoria be sweet like ice-cream? But not cold first. When she kissed him goodnight, on the cheek, it was always warm, nice.

Suddenly Victoria giggled at something in the movie, and the sound startled him. It sounded ... nice, like music on the piano. Like the notes after he and Sam had made the piano sing right. Pretty. Like she looked when she smiled.

Would Victoria smile like the woman on the screen was after he’d touched her lips with his? Would she make that pretty, happy giggling noise again? 

Could he kiss Victoria like that?

Before he knew it, the movie was over and she was leading him out of the theater with an arm through his. Like she usually walked with Sam. It felt nice.

“So what did you think of your first romance movie, Danny?” She looked at him, smiling and Danny thought again about kissing. Lips to lips. Victoria’s lips.

“It was ... nice.”

“Good, I’m glad you liked it.” She leaned close and Danny felt for just a second the quick soft brush of lips on skin. Lips to cheek. “It’s always more fun to go to movies with somebody, so we can go see more together.”

Fingers meeting around popcorn. Hearing her pretty giggles in the dark. “That sounds nice.” 

000

Victoria still practiced piano at the music school downtown. ‘Better acoustics’ Sam said, then muttered something almost too quiet to hear about safe corn and bad streets. ‘Walk her home, would you, Danny?’

So Danny showed up outside the school every afternoon, usually with a vanilla ice-cream cone in each hand. First it’s cold and then it’s sweet. Today they were strawberry. The color was prettier than the white. Pink like her lips.

Victoria looked for him at the door and smiled when she saw him. Pretty. “Made with real strawberries,” He held hers out for her, liking her smile. Bright with her hardware gone.

“Oh, Danny, you shouldn’t have.” His hand started to droop before hers caught it and took a cone. “But thank you.” Lips to cheek. Warm but still sweet. Danny leaned in, helping her lips stay on his cheek just a little longer. Then he smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Now it was his lips touching her cheek and it was soft and smooth and warm. And nice. Smiling, Danny dipped his head and cooled his lips on his ice-cream. It was sweet, but not as nice as the kiss. He liked kissing Vicki. Lips to cheek. Taking another lick of his ice-cream, Danny held his arm out to Victoria, liking when her hand curved around his wrist. Nice, warm. 

“So, how are the pianos, Danny?” 

“Singing pretty.” But not as pretty as her. An idea struck his mind and he simply couldn’t shake it.. Danny wanted to see her at one of his pianos, now, today. Grinning helplessly, he grabbed her hand, twining his fingers through hers. “Come with me.”

“Danny, but I thought we were going home.”

“Not yet, something to do first. Please, for me.”

Victoria looked at him for a moment, a vague sort of question in her eyes. Then she smiled. So pretty. “Okay, Danny, but we can’t be out too late.”

“Nope, home before dinner.” With her fingers tightening around his, he led the way to the new antiques house, where he worked. At the door, Vickie tried to pull back, but he couldn’t let her out of his hands.

“Should we be here, Danny?” Her fingers still tightened around his, not trying to escape. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It’s okay. Let me come, play the pianos.” Opening the door, Danny touched one hand to her back, low, and guided her inside. “She likes my spaghetti.” 

Vickie laughed, and the sound was pretty. Sweet. “Everyone likes your spaghetti, Danny.” She leaned against his shoulder “You’re a great cook. I love your vegetable lasagna.” 

He loved watching her eat his lasagna. “For dinner tomorrow, for you.” Turning into the piano room, Danny tried to pick a lady for Vickie. He tried not to think about kissing. About kissing Victoria’s lips and seeing if they were sweet like ice cream. But not cold. Think about music. About watching his Vickie make pretty music for him. On one of his ladies. But which?

Anabelle. Danny put his hand on Victoria’s back and walked her over to the 1950's baby grand. He loved this piano. Smelled like Sam, old and wise. Sounded like Heaven. “What are we here for?”

Anabelle was perfect. “Play for me.” 

Vickie smiled, a soft face that made him think of her skin. She sat down on the bench and smiled up at him. Danny tried not to think about kissing. Pretty lips. Pretty hands. “What piece should I play?” 

All the music Danny had ever heard in his life just left his brain. Names were gone. His eyes stayed on her face. Such pretty eyes. “Anything.”

“Anything, huh?” Vickie bit her lower lip then smiled at him. Such pretty lips. Pink like strawberry ice-cream. “Anything is pretty wide open, isn’t it?” She turned fingers on the keys. Pretty hands, warm and soft, when she touched him. Gentle when Vickie took off his collar. Pretty when she played. “Well then, now ‘bout this, Danny?” 

Pretty fingers moved. Annabelle sang so pretty under Vickie’s fingers. Vickie’s music. Her touch. “Beautiful,” 

Her eyes turned to him. Pretty smile on pretty lips. Blue eyes on his face. Smiling. “Thanks, Danny.” Pretty lips saying his name. So very pretty. 

He moved forward. Lips against just the corner of hers. Mostly cheek. Soft, smooth, warm. Vickie. Sweet. The music stopped and Danny pulled back. Cold lips and eyes on her face. He watched one pretty hand lift to her cheek. Her lips opened, eyes on his face. Danny didn’t know what she was going to say. 

“Time to go. We’re late for dinner.” Danny stood, arm out to her. “Sam will worry.” 

000


	2. Chapter 2

000

Very Pretty  
By Anitab  
Chapter two: Warm and Sweet

Victoria felt him start to pull back and forced her eyes open. The skin under his lips tingled, heated. On its own, her hand rose to cover the spot Danny had just kissed, holding the feeling close. His lips had been touching hers. And now he was pulling away and staring at her, terrified. Danny…

“Time to go. We’re late for dinner.” Danny stood and skin all over her body felt the chill. Then his arm held itself out for hers. He went so stiff sometimes. “Sam will worry.” He even looked scared again. But not about being late or that Sam would worry. ‘Cause he didn’t really, not anymore. Danny was scared about kissing her. He’d wanted to kiss her. //Thank god I finally got my braces off.\\\ Vickie felt herself start to smile. So she hadn’t been imagining all those looks the last little while. Danny’d been watching her weirdly. Definitely not creepy-weird. More like… knee-shaking and fingertips-tingling weird.

Nice weird. Probably a lot like she’d been watching him for a whole lot longer. //Danny, you are so unbelievably sweet.\\\ Helplessly smiling, Vickie stood and looped an arm through his, cuddling herself close against his side. “And let Sam’s famous chicken parmesana get cold? Never.” Hope flickered even brighter between her ribs as his eyes touched her lips before falling shyly to the floor. Vickie fought to hold in an incredibly pleased giggle. //You’re thinking about kissing me, aren’t you, Danny?\\\ It weakened her knees just to think about it. Danny’s hand on her skin, his arms around her, his lips against hers. //Hmm, kissing Danny. This’ll be so much fun to teach him.\\\ “And aren’t you making dessert tonight?”

He gave her the soft little boy’s smile that she adored, eyes still not on hers. “New York cheesecake with fresh raspberries.” Those eyes slowly lifted back to hers and she made sure she had a smile when he did. It wasn’t hard at all. “From scratch.” //That’s my Danny.\\\

“That’s my favorite kind.”

Another half-blush and eye-drop came along with a small tightening of his arm around hers. Almost cuddling her closer against his side. “I know.”

//Oh, yes, I’m so going to kiss you, Danny.\\\ Leaning closer into the hard muscles of his arm, Victoria only managed a soft smile. Anything she could find the words to say right now would scare him off. And that was the very last thing she’d ever want to do. Victoria loved being this close to him.

Silence followed them on the short walk home. But it was a comfortable silence, filled with the warmth of his fingers slowly twining through hers. She loved the way he smiled at her in the moment before Danny released her hand to open the door. Vickie had to bite her lip. To keep herself from kissing him as he lead her inside with a hand on her back.

Danny was always so nice to her, so gentle. She could only imagine how sweet and gentle his touch and kiss would feel. At least for now she could only imagine. Soon, Vickie was going to find out for herself. 

“Sam, we’re home.” Her voice cracked just a little as Danny’s fingers trailed against her skin, his hands easing her heavy coat off her shoulders. “Just had to go and see Danny’s ladies.” She sounded a little breathless but not too bad.

Sam, at the stove, turned a smile on them as he stirred and tasted something that smelled simply heavenly. “And how are the ladies?”

Vickie smiled, watching Danny’s eyes touch her hands before dropping shyly. “Singing pretty.” Those dark eyes lifted to her face for a breath-stealing, heated moment. “Beautiful,”

Her hands started shaking and Victoria tightened her grip on the plates in her arms. She knew, down to the marrow of her bones, that the look on his face and that sound in his voice were not for Annabelle the piano.

There were all for her and every cell in her body relished the knowledge.

“Good, good.” Sam seemed not to notice, turning to pull the garlic bread out of the oven. “Victoria, could you get the salad ready? This chicken’s almost done.” 

“Sure thing, Sam.” That meant she had to move. The salad wasn’t going to fix itself with her locked to the floor hugging a stack of dinnerware. A soft clattering accompanied the plates settling on the table as Vickie dragged her eyes off Danny and turned to the fridge. Yes, salad. Lettuce and dressing and croutons. She remembered.

Victoria bit her lip and tried to focus on dinner. 

000

She was beautiful. Danny didn’t lie. Vickie was always so pretty. Playing piano. Smiling. Talking. Watching him. He watched her. Saw her sneak a taste of raspberry sauce. Watched her smile.

Danny loved her smile. So beautiful. And her hands. So gentle and soft. And her eyes. Vickie was watching him with those pretty eyes. Hands set a piece of home-made cheesecake in front of him. But Danny was still thinking about the hands and not the food. Thinking about delicate fingers and ripe raspberry sauce.

His fingers were around her wrist before she moved out of reach. His lips moved to close around a drop of bright red on her fingertips. Danny closed his eyes against the sweet taste of her skin against his tongue. //Sweet Vickie.\\\

Her hand went still in his before she ran her other hand through his hair. Her body leaned warm and soft against his shoulder as Danny suddenly looked up. //Vickie,\\\ Pretty lips were smiling down at him. Pretty eyes were warm on his face. No fear, no shock. Danny watched the glow in her eyes as he buried a kiss in her palm. His Vickie didn’t pull away.

He slowly released her and watched her face as she ate the dessert he made just for her. And Danny wondered if it would taste as good on her lips as it did on her skin.

Dessert was over too soon and Vickie moved too far away. Carrying the dishes to the sink, she even turned so he couldn’t watch her face. Couldn’t see her eyes. Danny needed her eyes. He found himself drying the dishes as she washed them, just to stand at her side and feel their hands touch around the plates.

In the other room, Sam was playing something soft on the piano. With Vickie at his side, this felt perfect. Danny was home, safe, and cared for.

He set the last dish back in the cupboard before he felt Vickie lean in closer enough to touch her lips to his cheek. Soft and warm against his skin and just the corner of his lips. Perfect but not enough. Danny’s hands started shaking. Pretty lips, so close but not close enough. Danny couldn’t breathe but somehow he could turn his head just enough to feel her lips full against his own. //Vickie,\\\

Her hands lifted to rest on his chest but didn’t push him away. Pretty lips pressed harder, opening slightly against his. Vickie was kissing him back. Soft and sweet. His hands touched her waist, pulling back enough to watch her eyes slowly open. “Vickie?”

Her fingers stroked over his jaw to touch his lips, her eyes following heatedly. “I’m right here, Danny.” She was thinking about kissing him. His Vickie wanted to kiss him. He helplessly kissed her fingertips before wrapping both arms around her waist to pull her close.

“Vickie,” Her arms slid up around his neck as her lips reached for his. Soft, warm, and sweet, they opened to his, giving him her taste with the hint of raspberries. The tip of her tongue stroked across his lips. Danny opened to her with a gasp, tasting Vickie and cream cheese as she explored him. It was better on her. His dessert on his Vickie. Delicious, warm, and so sweet. He groaned, tightening his arms around her waist. Not really knowing how to do this, Danny met the next stroke of her tongue with his. Vickie made a beautiful sound low in her throat and pressed closer. So Danny stroked again, needing her taste and getting even more. His Vickie dug short nails into his shoulders and arched against his chest. Soft, warm skin brushed his face and neck as Vickie ran her fingertips over his jaw.

Suddenly those pretty lips pulled back and Danny leaned forward to get them back. “Danny,” His eyes opened and locked to the warmth of hers. Her eyes were locked to his lips, delicate fingertips followed. Danny found he couldn’t stand still if she touched him. Tightening his arms around her, he nuzzled his lips against her palm and flicked his tongue over her skin. “You kissed me, Danny.”

“Yes,” He nodded, pulling her closer. “I liked kissing you. Sweet, warm, pretty. My Vickie.” In his arms, she shivered and her eyes fluttered.

“I like kissing you too, Danny. My strong, cute, gentle Danny.” Vickie smiled, her eyes touching his lips before she leaned closer with a whisper. “Kiss me, again, Danny.”

“Yes,” Danny found his hands cupping her face as he pressed close and kissed her. This time it was his turn to taste and explore. Danny groaned as her lips opened under his and his tongue slipped inside and stroke her own. Sweet, hot and wet.

Her hands clutched at his chest as she made that low, sweet beautiful sound against his mouth. //My sweet Vickie,\\\

000


End file.
